You Say
by Angelica Parker
Summary: A human Bella Swan makes her way to Forks after the death of her mother and stepfather. Spending time with her favourite cousins down on the Res and hopelessly falling for a mysterious short-haired pixie from school, can only mean chaos will ensue. Bella finds out she's not exactly human herself. Forks seems to be a magnet for supernaturals. Bellice. Rated M. Slightly AU/OOC
1. Chapter 1

The plane landed jarringly as I stared out of the small window, a sense of cold dread settling heavily in the pit of my stomach. _'The overcast sky matches my mood perfectly'_ I thought wryly, walking to baggage claim. A shy smile tugged at my lips and relief flooded me when I caught sight of Charlie Swan. Forks, Washington's Chief of Police, and, my father. He wasted no time pulling me into an awkward hug and just as quickly grabbing my two overstuffed suitcases I'd abandoned behind me. Charlie muttered a swift "Missed you, Bells" and jerked his head toward the direction of his police cruiser. With my carry-on bag containing my iPod, and a few books, strapped firmly to my back, we managed to wrestle my suitcases into the trunk and lazily made our way to the small, wet, and very green town of Forks. I watched houses and trees blur by until we reached a small two-story house, painted white, but chipping and covered in grime. Its was exactly the kind of two-story house you'd see, in any small town in any movie.

Sitting in the driveway was a rusty red monster of a truck, I turned to Charlie curiously looking back and forth between the truck and him. I cleared my throat, "Were you expecting company today? I think they beat you here." He gave me an embarrassed grin and sniffed. "Nope, she's all yours Bells, I had her fixed up for you. I figured you didn't want to go to school in the cruiser." He chuckled to himself and my mouth fell open. "It's not much- "he began, and I immediately cut off his sentence "I love her Cha- Dad" I cleared my throat again. "Thank you." I choked out, my voice thick with emotion. I ran to the truck running my hands over the sides of the bed and opening the door. Charlie fished the keys from his front pocket and threw them to me, bad idea for someone as clumsy as myself. I closed my eyes for some god forsaken reason, my hands out preparing to catch them and regretted it as soon as the keys made contact with the bridge of my nose. I hissed in pain as I felt the keys cut my face a little and the sound of metal hitting the concrete forced my eyes open. Charlie stood in the same spot he threw the offending object from and barely contained the laughter spilling from his lips. "Still as clumsy as ever Bella? You haven't changed a bit" I scowled lightly and scooped up the keys. "I've changed more than you think." I muttered darkly as he pulled my bags from the trunk.

I sighed, shut the trucks door, and walked over to help lug my stuff up the narrow stairs. I began unpacking my clothes and setting up my room as best as I could. I glared at the purple walls, remembering the summer I picked out that colour nearly 8 years ago now. I'd have to ask if I could repaint and redecorate since this was home now. I pulled open one of the boxes I'd shipped up here before my arrival and froze looking at the picture frames in the box. My heart clenched painfully as I went over in my head the reason I was moving in with my father to begin with. My beautiful mother Renee and her husband Phil were on their way to a party celebrating Phil going pro in his baseball career. A drunk driver swerved into their lane on a narrow two-lane road in the pouring rain and that was that. The guilt ate a hole in my chest and I wished once more that I had been with them like I was supposed to be. I shut the box and shoved it away from me, cradling my head in my hands as tears welled in my eyes. I heard Charlie shuffling past my door and I swallowed the lump in my throat, taking a deep breath to center myself again.

Choosing to ignore the pile of boxes, I walked to my door and opened it, coming face to face with someone I didn't expect to see. A grin flashed across my face and I couldn't help but yell" Jacob!" He wrapped me in his huge arms and laughed "Hello cousin, its been what, 5 years now? You haven't changed a bit!" I bit back a laugh as he set me down and I eyes his huge arms and a tribal tattoo covering the upper half of his arm. "You certainly have." I murmured, a hint of sadness colouring my tone. "I'm sorry it's been so long Jake, I never intended to stay away for so long." His smile softened slightly," I know Bella, but that's in the past. You're here now and that's what counts. Speaking of, I have so many people I want you to meet, so Charlie agreed that I could drag you down to the Res for some quality time." He mussed my hair pulling me down the stairs by my wrist, leaving me no time for a rebuttal. "As long as we don't have to eat any mud pies I wont protest." I shot him a smile and his pouted "That was one time Bells!" I couldn't help but laugh, my pain temporarily forgotten. Jake had the ability to be my own personal ray of sunshine and that's why he was my favourite cousin. Charlie chose that moment to come down the stairs and I managed to yell a hasty "Bye Dad!" over my shoulder before Jake shut the door and pushed me towards his Bike.

I raised an eyebrow, questioning him silently. He shrugged and shoved a helmet and a leather jacket towards me impatiently. Soon enough we were speeding down the slick roads of forks passing small shops, and a few places I recognized like the one diner in town, the library, and the school. I shivered, my thoughts drifting to the torture I would endure being the new kid. I loathed attention. I let my mind wander to the possibilities of what my first day would be like. I'm positive I'll be bombarded with questions and stared at like some kind of zoo exhibit. I was brought out of my thoughts by a flash of yellow that I assumes was a car speeding passed us on the opposite side of the road. The momentary glance I got of the car was that it was expensive looking I'm not a car person, but I can certainly appreciate a fast car when I see one. I thought I heard a deep rumbling, growl, but I pushed it off as belonging to the bike.

Soon enough La Push came into view and Jake was pulling into his makeshift garage. Two men leaned on the counter, shirtless with their arms crossed and grins adorning the mouths. Jake cut the engine and hopped off the bike in one fluid motion almost knocking me off and went over to the two men wrapping his big arms around their necks and dragging them over grinning like a fool. "This is-""Quil and Embry." I finished with a grin of my own. "How could I forget you two!" They shrugged off Jakes arms and practically tackled me in a hug. Sandwiched between their large bodies I gasped for air as their hot skin touched my exposed flesh. "Alright let her breathe guys" snapped Jake grabbing Embrys shoulder. They pouted but obliged, thankfully. "You're all so warm what the hell?" I asked eyeing their matching tattoos, the same one Jake had. "If I get sick from one of you I'm going to kick your asses." I stated crossing my arms. They all shared a secretive grin. "Don't worry Bells, I think you're safe." Said Quil with a snort. Jake stretched his arms above his head and grunted looking out the window. He grabbed my arm again and pulled me from the garage calling the other two to follow. After a 10 minute walk to the beach, Jake lead me to a bonfire surrounded with other Quileute tribe members. Several of the men present had the same tattoo as Jake. I shrugged to myself brushing it off.

Jake turned to me after glancing towards his father briefly, and I took to time to smile at my uncle. "Since you're family Bella, they're allowing me to bring you to a council meeting. Technically you'd be the first outsider to ever hear our legends." He whispered. I nodded excitedly and mouthed "Thank you" as we sat on one of the logs furthest from the fire. Billy began speaking and I shivered clinging to every word he spoke. My mid raced as Billy talked on and on and the Quileute legends spanning from the original story of the 3rd wife, explaining that legend says decedents could shape shift into giant wolves, and I felt myself paling considerably when Billy uttered the phrase "Cold Ones." I shifted in my seat, eyes downcast. I listened intently as he continued the story, speaking of the differences between the golden eyes and the red eyes, how these cold ones forced the decedents to change into these wolf beasts, just by being nearby. I noticed several of the men in attendance with sneers on their faces. A woman suddenly appeared pulling behind her a cooler and another man, considerably larger than the rest of them, with a cooler of his own, but I was too engrossed to even look at them. Billy swiftly finished his story, leaving my mind reeling. They spoke of these legends as if they were real. I contemplated the words quietly and my head snapped up when Jake nudged me. He nodded over to the man who just arrived. "That's Sam and his fiancé Emily, they just brought dinner" He said patting his stomach with a grin.

I snorted softly, and my smile faded when Emily turned around. She had several long scars down her face and neck on the right side that made look it look like she was permanently frowning. The other half of her face was lit up with a warm smile that I couldn't help but return. She held out her hand which I gladly took. "I'm Emily." She said softly, her eyes a warm and welcoming brown. "You must be Bella, Jacob here hasn't stopped talking about you for weeks." Jacob shot her a glare but continued roasting 3 hotdogs on a stick, others joining him in the act. They brought enough feed to feed 60 people easy, yet there was only around 20 of us in attendance. "I'm his favourite cousin, of course he was talking about me" I heard laughter around me and Jake was blushing scarfing down his food already.

The heaviness of the previous conversation lifted, and the rest of the evening was full of way too much food, easy banter, and reconnecting with some of my oldest friends from when I lived in Forks almost 10 years ago. As the night drew to a close, Seth and Leah Clearwater appeared running down the beach at full speed towards me. They were closest to me besides Jake and I was thrilled to see them running towards the bonfire party. Leah screeched and jumped into me, causing me to fall back as she landed roughly on top of me. I blushed and laughed in embarrassment as I tried to catch my breath. "Bella! I can't believe you're actually here!" she said grinning ear to ear. I peered at Seth over Leahs shoulder and noticed his smile was just as wide. I pushed Leah off me and attempted to stand up only to fall back and be caught by Sam, who gave Leah and Seth a disapproving stare. I shook my head clearing the sand from it and glanced at Sam, muttering a quiet "Thank you." And hugging them both with all my strength.

They had all gotten so tall, my head barely cleared their shoulders. In the flicker of the bonfire light I saw their arms too bore the strange tattoo as many of the others. They weren't even 18 yet. Leah noticed my frown and raised an eye brow. "You okay Bella?" I cocked my head staring back at her "You're only 17 and Seth is 15, How did you manage to get a sick tattoo like that?" It got quiet and Leah tensed. Sam overheard my question and said calmly "It's the mark of our tribe Bella, when you reach age 14, should you choose, you are allowed the privilege of receiving the mark. Simply a rite of passage. Obviously not everyone wants it but it is presented as an option for those who do." His mouth twitched, the orange firelight seemed to darken his features somehow. I shrugged. The activity hesitantly resumed and son enough Jacob was carting me off to go back home. I hastily gave Leah, Seth, Quil, and Embry my phone number so we could keep in touch, and off we went, flying down the road towards the place I now called home.


	2. Chapter 2

The last I saw of my alarm clock, it read 12:06 am. The last thought I had filled me with dread as I succumbed to sleeps warm embrace. Seven hours later, that same alarm emitted a shrill sound alerting me that it was, unfortunately, time to get out of bed and off to school. Not able to figure out how to turn the damn thing off, I ripped the cord from the wall and sighed in relief. Closing my eyes for just a moment, I let the weekend's activities flash through my mind smiling to myself and already looking forward to next Saturday with Jake and his friends. I propped myself up on my elbows before slowly crawling out of bed and making my way to the shower. I took much too long lathering myself and washing every inch of myself before stepping into the steamy bathroom and drying as best I could with the humid air suffocating me. I poked my head out the door determining it was safe to dash to my room wrapped in a thick blue towel. Dressing hastily and applying a single spritz of perfume, I trotted down the stairs, tripping down the last step, because obviously, I had to. Catching myself on the railing I walked the rest the way to the kitchen grabbing a granola bar, locking the door and going out to the truck. My truck. I grinned when the engine roared to life and backed out before making my way to school on the wet roads.

Blush crept up my cheeks when I pulled into the school and noticed most students looking my way. Just as luck would have it, the only available parking spot was next to a shiny red convertible and a silver Volvo. I sighed deeply before parking. I didn't let go of the steering wheel as panic threatened to overtake me and my breathing became rapid and shallow. I could see from all directions many eyes looking my directions. I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath as a sudden wave of calm and… confidence? overcame me. I steeled myself and stepped out of the truck. Standing next to the Red convertible were 5 of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. I stopped breathing when all 5 looked at me with very different expressions on their faces.

The one with unruly bronze hair looked me over with confusion settling on his face. He had his arm slung over the shoulder of the guy with blonde curls who looked kind yet pained at the same time. Next, to them, a glaring blonde who was quite possibly the most beautiful woman id ever laid eyes on. She was model gorgeous, and her face was not meant to hold such angry expressions. The large man with short black curls on his head beside her with his hands on her waist shot me a grin and a small wave. The last one I saw was a petite girl, barely 5 feet tall with short spiky black hair, she looked nervous and gave me a small smile. My eyes met hers and it felt as if the world fell from beneath my feet. Her eyes were a beautiful golden colour, almost like honey. Framed in thick black lashes. I briefly wondered why they seemed so familiar. My breath hitched, and I ripped my gaze from hers as a shorter Asian guy walked over and slung his arm over my shoulder and I flinched. "Hi, I'm Eric, part of the welcoming committee here at forks high," He said with a smug grin. "You must be Isabella Swan." I shrugged his arm off and snorted reproachfully. "Bella. Isabella is so old fashioned." I said with a roll of my eyes. Eric looked irritated but smirked again and continued his speech. I chanced another glance at the small girl from before and found her staring back with a look in her eyes I couldn't place.

I grinned at her and gave a small wave. Her eyes seemed to light up and her nervous look disappeared, and I decided right then I would do anything to see her look happy like that again. Blondie was glaring at the small girl her firsts curled and I decided I didn't quite like that look. Something in me seemed to fall into place at that moment but I couldn't be sure exactly what it was. Eric was still talking to me and I really hadn't heard a word he said. The pixie-like girl started to walk towards me but paused when the blonde grabbed her arm. She shook it off and frowned but continued my way. Anticipation set in and I pretended to listen to Eric until the black-haired girl approached me. She looked like she danced when she walked. Something so graceful and enticing shouldn't be allowed to exist. She smiled up and me and I noticed Eric stopped talking. "Hello er- Alice." He mumbled. "I'll see you later Bella." And scurried off. I put my full attention on the tiny girl in front of me. "Hello! I'm Alice Cullen. I wanted to welcome you. You looked really nervous in your truck there." She said with a small giggle. I blushed, and I noticed her eyes darken minutely. "Hi Alice, I'm sure you heard, but I'm Bella Swan." I mentally high fived myself for not stuttering and keeping my composure even though my knees felt weak and I had a dumb smile plastered on my face. "You're a junior right?" she asked tentatively. I nodded frowning slightly. "Unfortunately."

An amused smile took over her expression until her eyes flashed towards the school. "The warning bell is about to ring, have you picked up your schedule yet?" I shook my head. "No, I don't need to, I had them email it to me, so I could mark everything down on the map. I'm directionally challenged, so I'm sure I'll still get lost." I rolled my eyes at myself. She gave me a soft smile. "Mind if I take a peak? Maybe I could help you out? You didn't seem so pleased with the other tour guide" she said with a smirk. With a smirk of my own, I pulled my schedule from my pocket and handed it over. Her eyes lit up as her eyes raked over the paper. "Looks like you're stuck with me four times a day," she said with a giggle. "Come on, the first bell will ring in like 5 seconds, we have the same first, second, lunch, fifth and sixth period together." She handed me back my schedule and I shoved it back into my pocket following the pixie-like girl into forks high for the first time just as the first bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alice lead me to our first class of the day, a glance at my schedule told me it was English. I was immediately excited. In phoenix, I took advanced English because it was my favourite subject. I followed her to the back of the classroom and settled myself in the seat to her left, taking a calming breath, praying the teacher wouldn't make me stand up and introduce myself. Whatever god is up there must be looking out for me. I snuck out my phone when I felt it vibrate. Suddenly I found myself in a group chat with Leah, Seth, and Jake. They were all blowing up my texts just to be annoying, not even typing out whole sentences, just letters, numbers, and random words. I rolled my eyes and glanced towards Alice who appeared to be studying me. '_If you three don't stop I'm telling Billy and Harry you're texting in class.' _I chuckled quietly to myself when three replies came back ranging from 'please no' to calling me dirty names and saying I wasn't any fun. '_yea yea ill talk to you jerks after school'_ I replied smugly_._

I put my phone away shrugging when Alice raised a perfect eyebrow at me. Feeling bold, I ripped a piece of paper from my notebook and quickly wrote down a note for Alice. It said _'you want my number? Maybe then you could blow up my phone too.'_ I folded the note and discreetly tossed it onto her desk. I watched her face as she read it and a wide smile grew on her adorable pouty lips. She wrote a reply and passed me the note. My fingers brushed hers and I let out a small gasp. She was incredibly cold. Like freezing cold. I looked into her golden eyes and suddenly I remembered where I'd heard those traits before. My mind racing, thinking of the Quileute legends Id just heard this past weekend. I frowned to myself before shaking my head dismissing the thought completely. I opened the note and smiled looking at her elegant flowing script. Written back was simply her phone number and a smiley face. I smirked and pulled out my phone sending her a quick text to give her my number. I looked back over at her and she looked torn before she got a blank expression on her face for about 30 seconds and immediately replaced with confusion as she looked me over again. She caught me staring and was immediately smiling, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

She pulled her own phone out, very fancy looking phone, and smiled softly at her phone before tapping a few keys and I felt my phone vibrate. Most of the class we texted back and forth, Alice tried to convince me to come shopping with her, and I swear I tried to decline but somehow, she convinced me anyways. The bell rang eventually, and Alice looped her arm through mine and pulled me towards our next class. Biology, which would be boring considering I did this class last year. I sat beside Alice and a shadow fell across my notebook. Irritated I looked up to see a baby-faced guy with curly blond hair and a smirk on his lips. "Isabella Swan, looks like you're the talk of the school. You already met Eric, so I thought I'd introduce myself. I'm Mike. Mike newton. Maybe you could sit with us at lunch?" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously and decided I really didn't want to know this Mike. He seemed cocky. "Thank you for the offer Mike, But I er-" I blushed and floundered for a moment before Alice rescued me yet again saying "Sorry Mike, she already agreed to sit with me today." Mike stiffened, and the smirk fell from his face. He said nothing else to me except mutter "sure sit with the freaks…" under his breath. I glanced at Alice hoping she hadn't heard him say it and my face fell when I saw how sad she looked.

The bell rang once more and a larger man with a mustache waltzed into the room, a bored expression on his face. He told us wed be taking notes on a video and turned off the lights, his back facing the students as he watched the video with us. Our seat was secluded in the very back of class so I lightly touched Alice's arm, feeling the electricity arc when my fingers touched her cold skin. She jumped slightly but turned to look at me not moving her arm where my hand rested on it_." Are you okay?" _I mouthed to her and she hesitated before sighing heavily and grabbing a clean piece of paper.

'_I hate being called a freak_' she pausedand continued writing, her flawless script flowing from her pen with ease_ 'I get it a lot here, my whole family does. I'm sure three of us being gay doesn't help matters any. Or the fact that we are adopted but Emmett and Rosalie are together, and Edward and Jasper are together. We have heard every nasty thing in the book. Usually most of the gossip you hear is about one of us or all of us. This is partially why I approached you so early, I was hoping to make a friend before the rumors got to you. Its hard to make friends when you're constantly the butt of others jokes'_

A wave of protectiveness flooded me, and the severity scared me. I met this girl like 3 hours ago and she was making me feel all kinds of weird things. She looked so sad that I just wanted to hug her, but I settled for lightly squeezing her arm. I took the paper and began wring her back.

'_Alice, I've known you all of 3 hours and I already know you're better than any of these assholes here. Who cares if Edward and Jasper are gay? Who cares if you're gay? You're a nice person who deserves respect regardless of who you are. And who cares if you date each other, you're all adopted, it doesn't matter. Id rather be friends with you than them anyways. _

I shook my head, clearing away the anger I felt. What was wrong with me? I passed the sheet back to her and watched again as she smiled softly.

'_You're too kind Bella. Enough of this moping! I might've been a little forward earlier with Mike, but allow me to ask, would you like to sit with me and my family at lunch?'_

I grinned then looking at her and writing _'Of course! Anything for mt new best friend.'_

My heart warmed when I saw her clutch the note to her chest and she was nearly vibrating in her seat. She tucked the note into her binder then and it looked like she was mouthing something, and she looked at me smirking and pointed to the ceiling as soon as the bell rang. Damn she was good with timing. Alice directed me to my next class and cheerfully said her sister was in that class. I gulped. The ice queen scared the hell out of me. Throughout our economics class Rosalie glared in my direction and was out of her seat and gone the second the bell rang, before I could even pick up my backpack. My fourth class was not only trickier to find, but it was also calculus. Math has never been my strong suit and I knew it would be a bad year when the teacher made me stand and introduce myself. Oddly enough a wave of calm filled me and calmed my racing heart. I noticed Jasper sitting in the very back of class sitting rigid in his seat. I gave him a small wave and smile, and he nodded slightly and focused up front. I sat next to two of the most annoying gossips id ever met. Big mistake.

It was obvious this teacher, Mr. Baine, had no control over his class whatsoever. Everyone talked and was on their phones clearly not paying attention while he talked us through a worksheet. FOR 45 minutes I managed to work on my math in peace until a brunette and a girl with black hair in the row beside me leaned close to me and I backed up, in confusion because they were grinning weirdly at me.

"Hello Bella, I'm Lauren, and this is Jessica. We want to get to know you." Said the dark haired one. "Sit with us at lunch Bella! Come on it'll be fun." I scoffed and leaned further away. "Thank you for the offer, but Alice already offered for me to sit with her today. Maybe some other time." They shared a look and sneered at me, clearly unhappy with my choice of companion. "Alice talked to you? We thought Mike was just trying to start drama. Why would you want to sit with those freaks anyways? They never talk to any of us, what makes you so much better?" I sneered right back at her. "Maybe because I'm not a judgmental bitch who refers to them as freaks, or a horny dog just trying to sleep with them. Which is what I assume are the two motives people have for talking to them, at least from the disgusting gossip I've been forced to listen to for the past 4 hours. I'll happily sit with the Cullen's. Frankly they appear to be the most normal bunch of people in the school." The bell chose that moment to ring and I had never been more grateful to escape a class. I shoved my things in my bag, a smug feeling settling when I noticed their shocked faces.

I smirked and glanced back at jasper who was giving me the oddest look. A mix of admiration and thanks. I slipped out the door with a sigh leaving my lips. Alice appeared seemingly out of nowhere and looped her arm through mine once again and I gasped softly at the feel of her cold arms on mine. Jasper appeared and gave me a soft smile. He leaned in and whispered "Thank you for defending us. You don't even know us, and you stood up for us. No ones ever done that before." He pulled away and I reached up to pat his shoulder and he tensed slightly but the smile never left his face. Alice looked between us grinning and started pulling both of us towards the lunchroom. Thankful I'd packed my lunch last night we made our way to a table in the very back. Alice pulled me down next to her and Edward pulled Jasper close to him. Rosalie wasn't glaring at me. She was just watching me, and Emmet had a smile so big on his face I thought it might crack.

Alice cleared her throat and began introducing me, formally. I greeted each of them and for the most part they were friendly. Looking around the lunchroom, I noticed most people's eyes darting our way. I slowly unpacked my lunch, feeling the eyes burning a hole in the back of my head. My nerves are so shot after today. I sighed and glanced at Alice, nearly melting at the sight of her warm smile on her very kissable lips. Her honey eyes looked concerned. She's really the most beautiful person Id ever seen. Even prettier than Rosalie which was quite a feat because she was hot as hell. '_God why am I so fucking gay what's wrong with me,' _Edward suddenly laughed a grin spreading across his face. I looked at him confused, I hadn't noticed anyone spoken. He just smiled at me and I shrugged it off returning to my sandwich.

My phone vibrated, and I pulled it out seeing it was from the damn group chat I was trapped in. I groaned softly and shoved it back in my pocket sighing and biting my lip. Something I was doing a lot today. I got several curious looks from the beautiful people surrounding me. "Just some of my old friends being idiots in a group chat." I rolled my eyes. Noticing none of them had eaten a single thing. Suddenly I felt self-conscious and shoved my half-eaten food in my lunchbox. I asked them each about their hobbies and interests. Emmet loved video games and hunting he said, I have no idea why the others laughed at that one. Rosalie reluctantly said liked shopping and fixing cars. I raised my eyebrows at that one but decided it was a conversation for another day. Edwards and jasper both loved reading and baseball, they both looked at each other when they said that one and I could literally feel the love radiating off of them when they looked at each other after saying that. I looked at them and smiled softly at their intertwined hands. Alice, huge shocker there, but she loves shopping. Watching her face as she described her favourite stores, I felt myself melt and just stupidly smile at her. She also said she loved to draw and before I could think better of it I blurted out "draw me?" followed by me furiously blushing and stumbling out words that really made no sense and she paused her sentence to look at me and vigorously nodded saying she'd love to. Jasper and Edward appeared to be sharing some kind of secret. Smiling and looking between the two of us with knowing smiles_. 'shit am I that obvious' _I thought panicking slightly. Suddenly I was calm and gratefully so. Lunch ended on a high note at least. Only two more classes left, both with Alice. What could go wrong? I mused to myself glancing at my crumpled schedule. I froze, stopping Alice in her tracks as I looked at my last class of the day; Gym. The panic set in as I realized that I was going to make such a huge ass of myself in front of the hottest girl I'd ever met.

"What's wrong Bella?" she asked quietly placing her hand on my arm. Trying to ignore the tingling where her hand was I simply said "Gym" and she gave me a confused look. I took a deep breath. "Alice, I am the clumsiest person you will ever meet. I can't even walk across a flat surface without finding some way to trip and hurt myself." She sighed and continued dragging me towards art. "Silly Bella, I won't let you get hurt" she said with confidence, and I just snorted. "whatever you say pixie" and I immediately cringed as soon as it left my mouth. She grinned at me, apparently happy with her new nickname. "Pixie huh? I like it. Just don't say it around Emmett. Please" she said with a small laugh. We finally reached the art classroom and immediately wanted to leave. Eric, Mike, Jessica, and Lauren were all in this class. The two girls glared as we entered, and the boys looked hopeful, until Alice pulled me into another corner frowning. Mike stood and started walking over but the bell rang, and the teacher called class to order with authority I wish I possessed.

The assignments were easy enough, so Alice and I mostly continued to talk, and she sketched on her sketch pad looking up occasionally. Curious, I asked what she was drawing, and she bit her lip before showing me a picture of… me? My mouth dropped open and I rudely snatched the book from her absolutely amazed at the detail. I traced the curve of my jaw on the paper and turned to her, she looked very nervous, so I smiled at her. "This is incredible Alice… Do I really look like this?" she nodded chewing on her lip, her eyes seemed to be darkening to a rich topaz. I looked fondly at the picture and snuck a glance at Alice who seemed to be trying to compose herself. I sheepishly handed her sketch book back to her and apologized for snatching it away. She shook her head smiling. 'Its okay Bella, its just… no ones ever seen my actual art before. I'm just glad you like it." She touched my arm and squeezed gently. I nodded, and suddenly I was dizzy. I'm not sure if it was just because I had gym next or if I was really feeling ill but my head started pounding and my stomach twisted. I felt hot and tried to hide my symptoms as well as I could. Not long after the bell rang, and we gathered our things and I tried to ac t like everything was fine by chatting about anything and everything we could think of. We ignored Mike and his group by the door and continued on to gym. I felt dread gathering in the pit of my stomach and I nervously walked to gym with Alice. A wave of dizziness washed over me, and I stumbled a little. Alice immediately was holding me up. Concern for etched on her features. "Bella if you really hate gym that much we can skip…" another wave of dizziness rolled over me and I slid down the lockers behind me. "Alice, I don't feel so good suddenly" She placed her cold hand on my forehead which was damp with sweat. She drew her hand back quickly and pulled out her phone, dialing a number quickly. She talked quickly with someone concern dripping on every word. "Come on Bella, we are going to go see Carlisle." I stood with some difficulty and leaned on Alice more than her tiny frame should allow. She walked us out of school to my truck and took my keys from me and helped me climb in. We drove away from the school and half way to this Carlisle, I passed out.


	4. chater 4

I awoke on a plush leather couch in a dimly lit room. I blinked once in confusion before I gasped, the events of this afternoon flooding back to me all at once, and sat bolt upright, regretting it immediately when my head throbbed painfully. I fell back with a groan as my vision blurred with unshed tears. My whole body was sore, which was odd because obviously I'm not the most active person so there wasn't a reason I could think of for why I felt like this. I rubbed my eyes with the heel of my hands and with a sigh I opened my eyes again, my vision clearer and attempted to sit up again, slowly this time.

I managed to sit up a scowl etched on my face and I looked up at the sound of a throat clearing, alarm coursing through me. When I tensed pain shot through me and I winced. The man before me was young. Pale blonde hair, skin much paler than mine, and kind topaz eyes. He was beautiful, I knew he belonged to the Cullen's right away. He gave me a comforting smile, and pushed away from his large desk, the wheels on the hardwood irritating my headache. He crossed the short distance to the couch in 3 long strides, to crouch in front of me. Suddenly I was overwhelmed by a sickly-sweet scent, mixed with bleach and I backed into the couch wrinkling my nose, but just as suddenly as it appeared, the scent was gone and all I could smell was old books and sandalwood. The man raised an eyebrow for a second before his face smoothed out. He spoke, and I felt my unease drift away "Hello, Isabella, I'm Carlisle. I'm afraid you gave poor Alice quite a scare." His voice was airy and calm. I frowned, clearing my throat before I spoke. "Just Bella is fine, Mr. Cullen. Where am I?" I asked looking around. I noticed then several large bookshelves, and old looking paintings covering the white walls.

He smiled softly and stood offering me his hand which I took. He helped me stand slowly. His skin was the same as Alice's I noted with a frown. It felt like alarm bells were going off in my head, but I couldn't tell if it was the headache or my self-preservation kicking in. "Please, call me Carlisle. Mr. Cullen was my father. As for the where, you're in my personal study. Alice thought it would be easier if I saw you here, to save you the hassle of going through the hospital." I furrowed my brows in confusion. He noticed. "I'm a Doctor, Bella. Don't worry, you're in capable hands." I nodded, my lips twisting in a frown while my muscles protested. He led me to a chair in front of his desk and motioned for me to sit down. "How do you Feel Bella? You had an incredibly high fever and a very fast heart beat when you arrived, and you were out cold." I opened my mouth to answer when the door flew open. I jumped and flinched once more. I couldn't help the automatic grin on my face when I saw Alice standing nervously in the doorway. Despite every thought I had telling me not to, I relaxed. My attention was pulled back to Carlisle when he chuckled softly.

He waved Alice in and she sat in the chair next to me. Her eyes kept flickering between Carlisle's and mine. Without looking away from Alice I said "I feel really sore. Like I've stretched all my muscles way too much." I paused, looking at him. "I felt really hot and shaky. My head feels like it's splitting. I've never had an experience like this." I shook my head, rubbing my neck trying to ease my headache some. Carlisle nodded and opened a drawer pulling out a small bottle. "Alice, would you mind getting Bella a glass of water please? These should help your headache in 15 minutes or so Bella." She frowned looking at me and I managed a small smile. She ran downstairs and was back probably in 30 seconds. Carlisle handed me two small pills and Alice handed me the glass and I quickly drank the water popping the pills in my mouth, trusting the good doctor's word that these would ease my headache. I closed my eyes for a moment and felt the back of Alice's cold hand on my temple. I let a sigh escape me and I leaned into her hand the cold contrasting with my warm skin pleasantly. I opened my eyes to see Carlisle smiling fondly at the display. I moved my head and glanced at Alice, a sheepish smile gracing my lips and she dropped her arm. "Thank you Dr. Cul- er Carlisle. I appreciate your help. Do you know what might be wrong with me? This has been such a weird day, I mean, I didn't even feel sick until 5th period, and next thing you know, I'm unconscious on your couch."

He looked at Alice, frowning and I looked at her expectantly. "Well Bella," she began hesitantly avoiding my eyes. I cocked my head to the side waiting. "We don't actually know what's wrong with you until you have some bloodwork and maybe an MRI done. I thought you were just having a panic attack or something but when I brought you here, we realized you were worse off. We were waiting to see if you would wake up before we took you to the hospital. In another 10 minutes we were going to just take you." I shook my head. "I'm glad you didn't, I don't want Charlie to worry about me. I'm mostly fine now I think, just sore. I think my heads starting to feel better even." Suddenly, a thought occurred to me and before I could say anything Alice handed me my phone. I gave her a questioning look and she shrugged. The clock on my phone read 2:03pm and I had 22 new text messages. I sighed, realizing I'd been out for about 45 minutes. I turned the phone screen off and looked at Alice, a warm feeling settled in my stomach which confused me. Carlisle cleared his throat then, recalling my attention. "Bella, even if you feel better now, it might be a good idea for you to at least go to the hospital now, so we can run some tests. I'd be more comfortable if we got some answers."

I sighed. He was right, this was too serious to ignore. "I know you're right, I should go, but I would prefer not tonight. Its been an emotionally and physically exhausting day and I'd really just like to eat something and sleep." He pursed his lips and looked at Alice who sat rigid in her seat, a blank look on her face. Before I could ask if she was okay she was smiling. "If you won't go today dear Bella, then you must stay the night, so Carlisle can observe you if there's any problems. You can sleep in my room!" she clapped happily and bounced in her seat. I felt myself smile softly at her, I really couldn't tell her no. "If that's alright with you Bella, I'd feel better as well knowing you weren't far away in case you have another… attack like this. Then tomorrow you can come with me to the hospital for some tests. I'll write you a Doctor's note of course." Said Carlisle softly. I looked back and forth between them before nodding slowly. Alice squealed, and I winced at the loud noise. She smiled and mouthed 'sorry' at me sheepishly. "I would prefer if you didn't tell Charlie about this… He worries about me enough with… everything that's been going on. This would just freak him out." He frowned. "I'd need his permission to treat you Bella. But that's a bridge we can cross tomorrow. Alice, why don't you help Bella downstairs, so your mother can feed her. Bella if anything happens just yell for me." He said with a smile.

I smiled back and promised I'd let him know if anything changed. When I stood I felt so much better. Whatever Carlisle gave me must have been good. Alice was by my side and leading me out the door gripping my wrist lightly. Bright light flooded the hallway we were in and I noticed the floor to ceiling windows on either end. The house was beautiful, I couldn't help nut notice as she led me down the stairs. "Everyone else will be home soon, so after that you can call Charlie and tell him you're staying the night here. Just tell him its for a biology project." I nodded and gasped when we entered the kitchen. White marble counters contrasted starkly with the dark wooden cabinets. The kitchen was huge with all new stainless-steel appliances.

The island in the center was covered in grocery bags and a woman with light brown hair was humming and putting things away. She looked up when she entered, a warm smile gracing her perfect lips and her honey eyes alight with joy. She was roughly the same height as me with a perfect figure. She radiated love, warmth, and happiness. She dusted off her hands on a towel and quickly enveloped me in a hug. My heart gave a painful twinge. Her hugs felt just like my mom's. My throat was tight as she let go. Her hands still on my shoulders she looked me over. "Hello dear, I'm Esme, Alice's mom. I was so worried when Carlisle carried you in, you were so pale. I'm so glad to see you up and moving. Are you hungry dear? I was just making the kids an afternoon snack." I nodded shoving the thoughts of my mother away from me. I refused to cry in front of strangers. I took a seat at one of the barstools and leaned my head on my hands. Alice took a seat next to me and Esme placed a plate of cheeses and crackers and meats in front of me. "Thank you, Mrs. Cullen." I said with a smile. She scoffed lightly, "Bella dear, please call me Esme, we don't care for formalities here." I nodded grudgingly, helping myself to the food. Alice watched me eat a look of fascination on her face. I noticed she wasn't eating anything, so I pushed the tray towards her and she shook her head. "I'm a vegetarian Bella but thank you." She said with a giggle. Esme shot her a disapproving look and I just sighed. I munched happily on the food pulling out my phone. The group chat was going off of course.

I skimmed the messages deciding to answer when Seth asked what I was doing.

'I'm staying the night with my new friend Alice.' I typed back and within seconds 3 separate replies came through all saying 'Cullen?' I glanced at Alice then saying "You must be the only Alice in town" with a giggle and showing her my screen. Her eyes widened slightly before she shrugged, a nervous look on her face. "Are those your friends from the reservation?" she asked timidly. "Yea." I said lamely texting back my confirmation. I was midway through chewing when my phone rang. Caller ID said it was Jacob. I sent Alice an apologetic glance and hit the green answer button. "Hey Jake, what's up?" He angrily said, "Bella you need to go home, you can't be around the Cullen's, they aren't good people." Alice growled, and I looked at her and my confusion grew when I heard a deep growl on the other end of the phone call. I huffed. "Jake, they are probably the nicest people I've ever met; besides, Alice and I have a project to do. I'm not leaving." I asserted. "Bella please trust me and go home." he begged. I sighed angrily. "Jake, I love you, but I'm staying here. I'll call you later." he started to protest but I just hung up. I wasn't in the mood to fight with him.

I ignored the two beautiful being in the kitchen and gave Charlie a call telling him the story and asking to stay the night. Once he heard it would be at Dr. Cullen's house he happily agreed. My phone was still getting blown up with text after text, so I settled for turning it off completely.

Soon enough the other four Cullen children came home from school. The atmosphere lightened considerably when Emmet lifted me off the stool and gave me a big bear hug. I laughed at the friendly greeting. I had only known these people half a day, but I already felt at home with them. Rosalie frowned at his antics and settled on the couch with a magazine, giving me a small nod. Edward threw a hasty "Hey Bella" over his shoulder as he chased Jasper up the stairs. Alice and Rosalie groaned and glared at the stairs. I laughed at Alice's pout and she glared at me. "They're going to be at it for hours Bella, they're so inconsiderate." She huffed and I blanched. "Going… at it? Like… sex?" my cheeks flamed, and I ducked my head. Four sets of laughter filled my ears and they were all laughing at my embarrassment. Emmet ruffled my hair and joined Rosalie on the couch pulling her into his lap with ease. "Yes Bella" said Alice with a giggle. "They always do this. Damn rabbits" she mumbled. I nodded not meeting her eyes. She placed her hand over mine gently rubbing circles with her thumb and it felt like electricity sparked where she touched me.

I sighed, content to let her touch me for the rest of eternity if that's what she wanted. A wave of fatigue hit me then and before I could even ask, Alice was standing and pulling me off the stool. 'Come on Bella, lets get you some sleep. " I didn't argue as she led me back upstairs to the first white door. She paused and looked at me nervously before opening the door and pulling me inside. I gasped. The walls were canary yellow, covered in sketches of all kinds. Portraits and landscape scenes, even some fashion designs. The back wall was made of glass from floor to ceiling and the view was extraordinary. On the right wall was a huge flat screen tv flanked on either side by shelves full of movies. On the center of the left side sat a queen bed with a beautiful dark wood frame covered in a grey comforter and several accent pillows. On either side of that sat one large bookshelf and then a door. The floor was a beautiful ashy wooden floor. "No ones ever seen my room before" murmured Alice, breaking me out of my staring. "It's beautiful Ali, don't worry, I love it." She beamed. "Another nickname? My, my, Bella, I must say they're cute nicknames. Now you need one." She said with a giggle. She pushed me lightly towards the bed and I blushed again, embarrassed.

"Stay there, I'm going to get you something to sleep in." and she vanished. I stood there happy to admire her art work. I was admiring a beautiful piece that looked like a clock tower when Alice returned holding a par of light sweatpants and a tank top. "I hope this is alright." Her mouth twisted into a grin then "Bella Bear." I glared at her trying to keep the smile from my face and failing miserably. She laughed at me and just said, "hurry up and get dressed, don't worry I wont look" and she turned around giving me some privacy. I quickly threw the clothes on and told her she could turn around. She collected my clothes and set them on her dresser pressed in the corner that I hadn't even noticed. "If you don't mind, I'm gonna change into my play clothes." She said playfully, and my eyes widened as she pulled off her shirt and walked into the door from before. She came out wearing short shorts and a t-shirt much too big for her. Ignoring my gaping mouth, she smiled and said, "Would you like to watch a movie while you fall asleep Bella bear?" I nodded dumbly and climbed onto her bed leaning against the head board. She put on a Disney movie. I grinned. My heart fluttering pleasantly at her childish antics.

She crawled on the bed right next to me and my eyes fluttered shut when she grabbed my hand and squeezed lightly. "Go to bed sweet Bella, you need to rest." I snuggled into the plush bed beside Alice who was sitting with her legs crossed, singing along softly to Beauty and the Beast songs. I felt Alice run her fingers through my hair a few times before blackness consumed me.

**A/N:****PLEASE REVIEW! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY IN ALMOST 6 YEARS I NEED FEEDBACK!**


	5. chapter 5

**Please rr! characters aren't mine unfortunately****/**

Someone was roughly shaking my shoulder. I tensed and rolled away from the person a growl leaving my throat. Before I could even register my surroundings, cold hands were on my face and I was staring into two golden pools. I relaxed automatically knowing who they belonged to. Finally, my brain caught up with my actions and I tensed again my eyes adjusting to the dimly lit room, the only light courtesy of the tv, playing a different Disney movie. "Are you okay, Bella? You were crying and so warm and you wouldn't wake up? You're even still shaking!" she rambled panicked, pulling me into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around her letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding and rested my head on top of hers. I couldn't help but notice how well we fit together. I noticed then that I couldn't seem to calm my shaking frame either. She reluctantly pulled away when there was a knock on the door. "Come in Carlisle." She said tiredly as the door opened. Carlisle flipped on the light and strode towards me completely in professional mode.

His eyes took in my shaking frame and the sweat on my brow before he set his hand on my forehead his eyes widening. "Bella, I'm afraid its time to go to the hospital. Your fever is dangerously high, you could start seizing soon. Alice go tell your mother what's going on and I'll get Bella to the car." In an instant Alice was on the move and out the door. My face twisted in pain as my body seemed to tense all at once and my knees buckled. Somehow Carlisle caught me before I hit the ground and he was running down the stairs with me quite fast, I was surprised he didn't trip. My breathing was labored, and my body was still shaking violently as we made it out the front door. The whole family seemed to follow us outside and I groaned. Emmet was frowning but quickly sped in front of Carlisle and opened the car door. A black Mercedes I believe it was. He gently set me in the car and turned around to address his wife before we left, and suddenly my stomach felt hot and my cheeks burned. I was going to throw up. In front of 7 of the most beautiful people id ever met. I pushed the door all the way open and stumbled back out on shaky legs, emptying the contents of my stomach right outside the car. Alice was by my side instantly her cold hands holding back my hair.

When I looked up at the other Cullen's my eyes scanned them quickly seeing sympathy and worry on all of them except Rosalie, who wore a sneer of disgust. Right then, irrational white-hot anger flooded me, and my shaking intensified, a feral growl leaving my throat. I stumbled away from the car a few more feet and then, I exploded. The only sound to be heard was the sound of ripping fabric. Suddenly, I was much taller than I was before, and I was… on all fours? 'What the fuck' I said, or at least tried to say. All that came out was a series of whines and growls. Looking down I was covered in fur. Jet black fur, except my paws were all white. It looked like I was wearing boots. I tried to turn around and look at myself and I realized then that my body was all covered in fur, and I was massive. My… tail??? Was black, except for a snow-white tip. I felt myself panicking and I knew I was hyperventilating as much as a… wolf could. I heard a booming laugh and turned around to see Emmet laughing. The rest of the Cullens were shell shocked. My eyes searched for Alice, for comfort and maybe to tell me what the fuck just happened.

When my eyes met hers, I felt my jaw drop. Suddenly I was completely consumed with thoughts of Alice. My entire world fell from beneath my feet, I would of been floating if she wasn't holding me in place. I was flooded with love, admiration, and protectiveness. The only person that mattered was the small pixie in front of me. I sat down staring at her and she slowly approached reaching her hand out. "Bella." She said tentatively. I whined and scooted towards her. My eyes closed, and a happy rumble filled my chest as she stroked my fur. "She imprinted Alice." Said Edward and my head whipped towards him. 'imprinted? What the fuck Edward?' He chuckled. "Language Dear Bella." He said, and my eyes widened comically I'm quite sure. "I read minds." He said with a shrug I looked between the 7 people in front of me. Suddenly my head was full of growling and the air was full of howls. I tensed, a snarl leaving my throat and I bolted towards the noise. "Bella, no!" Shouted Alice frantically as I ran too fast to meet the threat to my Alice. 'My Alice? What the fuck is happening' I mused to myself and pushed myself to run faster.

Suddenly I was hit with a sickly-sweet scent mixed with bleach and I froze whipping around to growl at whoever was chasing me. It was the Cullen's. They were keeping pace with me as I flew through the dense trees. 'What the hell' I thought. Alice stepped forward looking nervous. Bella, I planned on telling you about us soon, but long story short, we are all vampires. We don't feed on humans, don't worry. I had no idea you were a shapeshifter, although I should have guessed with the fever and the height." She sighed then. "I know you're going to go join the mutts on the reservation but I…" She froze, and her eyes glazed over. I whined and lowered my head licking her cheek. She shook her head, her eyes going black and she jumped over me hissing. Her back pressed against me. The family crowded around, and rumbles filled the air as 6 large wolves stepped out of the trees. I barred my teeth releasing a growl of my own moving myself in front of Alice my tail settling on her shoulder. I crouched down my ears flat against my skull, ready to fight. Carlisle stepped forward. "Sam, what brings you to our land. you're breaking the treaty just by being here." My ears perked up remembering Sam from the bonfire. It was quiet for a moment before Edward spoke up. "He says to hand over the wolf, the know he's been killing people. Which is false because I personally know this person and tonight was their first-time phasing." His statement was met with growls on both sides. The huge black wolf stepped forward crouching like me, saliva dripping from his muzzle.

"You can't have her." Snarled Edward as the black wolf lunged for me. Instinct took over and I pounced my teeth latching onto his front leg, taking his by surprised. I snapped it with ease. Sam Howled in pain landing on his side. He attempted to stand barring his teeth at me. One leg short, Sam lunged again and I darted around him crashing into his side. The only sound in the air was several sickening snaps and a high-pitched whine of pain. Before he could stand I was standing over him, mouth dripping blood glaring into his eyes. He whimpered, and I backed off standing next to Alice, who flung herself into my side hugging me in relief. "Oh Bella, I was so worried!" She pulled away and smacked my shoulder, I winced. "Don't you ever do that again." She said with a glare. I lowered my head and whimpered giving her puppy dog eyes. She sighed running her fingers through her hair before kissing me between my eyes and I was overjoyed at the sensation. I gave her a big lick across the cheek and she screamed. A scary sounding laugh left my throat and I fell over trying to catch my breath.

Suddenly remembering our audience, I stood up and eyed the other 5 wolves. Or should I say, naked humans? Because there were now four naked men, and one woman standing in front of us frantically pulling on clothes. Sam was laying down on his side in the dirt, tears streaking his cheeks as he gasped for air. I refused to be sorry. Suddenly I was tackled by 3 mostly clothed people. Seth, Leah, and Jacob, stood hugging me close to them and muttering apologies while Quill and Embry tended to Sam. Carlisle Joined to look over Sam's injuries and I snorted. Backing away from the 3 and scooted as close to Alice as I could. They gave me a questioning look. I didn't even know why I needed to be near Alice, but I was drawn to her in such an intense way that I had to be there, or it hurt. The other Cullen's watched the display and Edward spoke once more. "She imprinted on Alice." Answering their unspoken question. They all gasped and I shrugged, still just as confused as the first time. 'Care to explain Eddie boy?' I thought sarcastically. He narrowed his eyes but said simply "It means you found your soulmate pup." I froze looking at Alice to see her smiling sheepishly. "I planned to tell you everything in a few weeks, once you trusted me. I didn't want you to run away…" she said looking at the ground. I really wished I could talk, but I now realized I would be naked in front of all the Cullen's and that is the last thing I wanted to do.

I turned and ran towards the house leaving everyone behind but Alice, who followed. Once we reached the porch I stopped and looked upstairs. She merely nodded and was back in 15 seconds with new clothes for me. I looked around and found a tree to go change behind. I grabbed the clothes gingerly in my teeth and trotted behind the tree focusing on being human again and gasped when it worked. I threw on the clothes quickly and made my way out from behind the tree colliding with Alice who grabbed me and hugged tightly. I automatically returned her hug with a sigh laying my cheek on her hair and inhaling her vanilla scent. We stood there not talking for nearly 5 minutes when suddenly the other Cullen's and wolves appeared. I heard Rosalie mumbling about wet dog smell as she went into the house. I released Alice and started walking to the house when she tackled me from behind with a giggle. I stumbled catching us on a tree and her bell like laughter echoed around us. I straitened myself rolling my eyes when she settled herself on my back with her arms around my neck and her head resting on her arms. "Are you comfortably Ali cat?" I asked sarcastically, and she just hummed. I shook my head and made my way back to the house, noting I didn't trip even once. Inside the Cullen abode the air was thick with tension. Sam was laying on the couch, covered in bandages and glaring at the ceiling. Seth, Leah, and Jake sat on one couch with Quil and Embry sitting on the floor by their feet. Carlisle was looking over Sam concentrating on the sweaty man. The 5 on the other couch tensed when I entered with Alice on my back. She hopped down and drug me to the other couch pushing me down gently before sitting right next to me and our thighs touched. My inner beast hummed its approval.

"Bella… you attacked the Alpha, that's a serious offense" said Jake glancing between Alice and I. I snorted indignantly. "Jacob, he accused me of killing people and tried to attack me first. I was defending myself… and Alice." I said shooting a glance at her to see her smirking at them. He growled. "That's another thing Bells, you can't have imprinted on a leech, it's not possible. You're just confused" I growled then, shaking slightly. "Jacob Black, I'd kill you in a second if you so much as touched her. The feeling of the world dropping from beneath my feet and my entire brain focusing on one individual with such conviction and devotion isn't a feeling I'd confuse with anything else. I am not confused. As a matter of fact, for the first time in my entire life, I'm not confused about something. I've never been so certain about anything in my life, Alice is the most important thing in the world to me. I would die for her, I would kill for her, and I would do anything to make sure she's safe, happy, and loved." My voice trailed off losing steam.

The other Cullen's chose this moment to reappear, so of course they heard my entire speech. I wasn't sitting next to Alice in an instant and I found myself being bear hugged by a giant. I laughed when Emmet spun me around a few times, much too fast to be human. He set me down and brushed a kiss on my forehead. "I get another sister!" He exclaimed with glee. Esme rushed forward and enveloped me in her cold arms kissing my cheek once. "Oh, dear Bella, I'm so excited that Alice has found someone." She released me, and Alice huffed pulling me back down next to her, her eyes onyx and a small growl emanating from her. Rosalie pulled my attention next. "Great, we get to smell wet dog for the rest of eternity." She said with a small smile. I furrowed my brow in confusion. "You stink mutt." She said smirking. I just chuckled and shook my head. "Aw I love you too blondie." I said with a smirk of my own.

The other wolves watched the exchange with baited breath and confused looks. Carlisle cleared his throat then, demanding everyone's attention. "Sam has a broken arm and 3 broken ribs. They're healing remarkably fast so if you'd like, he can sleep it off here for about 4 hours or so. We have plenty of food here, so help yourself. If not, one of us can drive you all to the border. Sam shouldn't phase for the next 12 hours just to be safe." The wolves all looked at each other torn. Jake stood and walked over to Sam frowning at him. "If its okay, we will just let him sleep this off. Then we will go back to the res. If any of you has a cell phone we could borrow, that would be appreciated. The other four scowled at Jacob. He looked at me then. "Bells, you'll have to come with us and explain what happened. We should start training you and figuring out why you even phased." I was already shaking my head. "Jake, I'm not going anywhere. Sam attacked me. I don't want to be a part of your cult. Plus, you threatened Alice and her family. I can't forgive that." He seemed to age 10 years as his face displayed guilt and pain. "Bella, we didn't know- " he started and I held up my hand to stop him. "Jake, you know I love you, but I won't be a part of this. You have some sort of grudge against the Cullen's for whatever reason, you've tried to control my actions several times, and whatever prejudiced shit your want to force on me I'm not willing to take. Maybe we can revisit this when you all aren't so hot headed and judgmental."

Jake stood there glaring and shaking. "They're fucking vampires Bella, dammit they're dangerous. They KILL people." Several hisses and growls met his words, the loudest growl from me. "They've already told me they hunt animals Jacob Black, you might be my cousin, but even that can't persuade my choice in this. I won't allow you to stand there and shit talk the nicest people I've ever met." He sunk back into the sofa, glaring at everyone, daring them to say anything. A wave of calm blanketed the room and I let out a sigh of relief. Fatigue hit me like a tidal wave as I leaned into Alice for comfort. She held my hand and laid her head on my shoulder. Emmet chuckled "Well isn't this awkward. House full of pups and vamps trying not to kill each other. Neat." Rosalie smacked the back of his head and he flinched rubbing his head. Carlisle let out a sigh then. "Well, I've given him morphine. Like I said, the kitchens yours, feel free to watch tv or play games. We will leave you all here." He said with a pointed look at us all. Instantly everyone was up the stairs, only Alice and I left. I stood, tiredly looking at the 5 wolves before me. I shook my head sadly and pulled Alice up the stairs to her room. Once in the room, I shed the pants I was wearing and crawled onto her huge bed, Alice was instantly beside me, eyes still dark. "Alice…" I said looking at her, absorbing her beautiful features and sweet scent." We should talk about everything." She pursed her lips and nodded. I glanced at the clock beside her bed. It read 4:17am. "No school, today right?" I joked. "Of course not, silly Bella. I know you are exhausted and have questions." I smirked. "Good. Let's start now then, shall we?" I said, and she nodded. "Alright, so my first question is…"


	6. chapter 6

"…what's your favourite colour?" she blinked in surprise obviously expecting something more serious given the nights events. She cocked her head to the side glancing around her room a gentle smile tugging at her lips. "I thought it was obvious." I glanced around the room and frowned. "Yellow is your favourite colour? Who picks yellow? That's the lamest colour there is." I said holding back laughter. She narrowed her eyes scowling at me lightly. "Yellow is a perfectly acceptable favourite colour. It's happy and reminds me of the sunshine. What's yours miss judgmental, black?" I rolled my eyes. "For your information" I said slowly, leaning towards her, close enough to where our noses almost touched. "my favourite colour is the exact shade of your eyes right now." She let out a breath and stared into my eyes. Without breaking eye contact, she said "Gold is a shade of yellow dumbass." And she had the audacity to smirk at me. Stupid pixie. I glared and poked her side. She jumped her eyes popping open and a small giggle escaping her. My own eyes widened comically when I realized why. Alice was ticklish. A devilish smile wormed its way on my face as she shifted backwards slowly.

"Bella, don't you dare-"she got out before I jumped at her running my fingers up her sides tickling as she shook with laughter. "B-Bella, s-stop" she gasped kicking at me, so I straddled her waist smirking again as she attempted to free herself. She tried pushing me off, but my new-found strength guaranteed I could hold my own against her vampire strength. I caught one of her hands by the wrist and pinned it down on the bed still trying to tickle her. Her other hand was grabbing my shirt and trying to push me away she laughed so hard she was almost vibrating. I grabbed her other hand pinning it with my remaining hand. Breathing hard I looked at the small pixie beneath me and freezing, blush colouring my cheeks. "uh, er…" I got out avoiding her eyes. I almost missed her smirk, however by the time I noticed it was too late. In two seconds, she had me pinned exactly as I had her pinned. I realized then, horror gripping me, that she hadn't been using all her strength. I couldn't move, not that I wanted to.

Alice was straddling my stomach, my hands pinned above my head the way she was pressed against me was creating its own problems for me. I swallowed thickly looking at the petite girl hovering inches above me. A lazy smile graced her lips and I realized I wanted to kiss her. "Alice…" I whispered, and her lips came crashing down onto mine. My brain stopped functioning. All I could do was feel her cold marble lips as they nibbled at my own. She released my wrists and cradled my face between her hands. I wrapped my arms around her sighing happily, eagerly returning her kiss and pouring in all the love I felt. I ran my hands up and down her back pulling her closer to me, a light moan escaping me as she gently bit my lip, careful not to break the skin. I felt like I was on fire. My skin ablaze where her fingers roamed, leaving warm trails down my sides. She broke the kiss then trailing kisses down the side of my neck as I gasped for air reaching up to tangle my fingers in her hair. She sucked lightly at my pulse point and I couldn't help the groan the escaped me then as heat pooled between my legs.

My heart was hammering in my chest as I pulled her face back up to mine briefly before I pushed her back and kneeled between her legs. My hands roamed up her sides and I lightly brushed my fingers under the edge of her top and she shivered sucking in a breath. I kissed along her collar bone as her fingers wove themselves into my hair pulling lightly. I gasped and kissed her feverishly when she wrapped her legs around my waist securing me in place. I growled lightly nipping her shoulder. A loud knock on the door stilled our movements and the door swung open. Edward poked his head in. "Girls, I love you, but Jasper is feeling everything you are, and quite frankly, my ass hurts. Tone it down please." I laughed into Alice's neck and she growled deeply. I lifted my head when the door closed abruptly. Looking into Alice's onyx eyes I smiled at her softly watching her scowl deepen. "It's okay Ali cat, we have forever to do this." I kissed the tip of her nose and nuzzled her and climbed off her laying back trying to calm my heart. Alice sat up looking sexy as hell with her hair askew and kiss swollen lips. She pouted and climbed on me laying her head on my chest in a huff. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "This is my favourite sound." She mumbled. "Huh" I said dumbly. "Your heartbeat, my Bella, it's the most precious sound in my world." I hummed a smile breaking out on my face.

I felt utterly complete, content, and happy in this moment. Remembering our task from before we got carried away, questions formed in my mind as I contemplated which ones to ask. "How old are you Alice?" She crossed her arms and rested her head against then looking up at me. I was born in 1901, turned around 1920. So physically I'm 18 or 19. As a vampire, I'm 119, give or take a year or two. I don't remember anything from my human life. All I know about my life is from the hospital records and random newspaper clippings. I'm from Biloxi Mississippi originally. I was admitted to an asylum by my parents because I had premonitions, even as a human. Carlisle thinks I can't remember because of all the electroshock therapy." She said all this as if she were discussing the weather. I frowned, upset that she was treated so horribly in the past. I felt her freeze for a moment before letting out a happy sigh. "hmm?" I asked sleepily. She grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Charlie is going to be gone all weekend fishing. You're on bad terms with the wolves now. Which means… I get you all to myself. Which also means we are going shopping this weekend." I blanched

"Alice please no, don't make me." I whined, and she snorted. "Don't be dramatic Isabella. You need a new wardrobe now that you're freakishly tall." I scowled. "I can't even buy anything Alice, I don't have a job, therefore I'm poor." I said smugly, relaxing. "It's a good thing I can predict the winning lottery numbers." She said just as smugly. My eyes widened as I stared down at her. She just shrugged. "You can argue Bells, I'm afraid I'd have to withhold my affections indefinitely." I shifted, biting my lip. 'Alice, I can't let you spend money on me, we… we aren't even… Alice I… ugh…" I growled, and she sighed in annoyance. "Bella, we are soulmates. Think of it as an investment. I can't be dating someone who only wears t shirts and paint splattered jeans" I froze before mumbling "is that what we're doing…" and she looked up at me confused propping herself up on her hands. "I… had hoped you might agree to be my girlfriend." She said sheepishly looking down and biting her lip. I grinned. If I was in wolf form I guarantee my tail would be wagging. "yes please." I practically shouted, hugging her to me tightly.

"Can we just wait a month or so to tell everyone? It would be weird if I just started dating you after one day." She nodded seeing the logic behind my thoughts. "I can't promise I won't throttle anyone who approaches you with less than chivalrous intentions though." I snorted, and she gave me a small glare. "Bella, vampires are extremely territorial and protective of their mates. Especially newly mated vampires. I may have known about you since your birth but now you're actually here, so it's different. I can feel, see, hear, and taste you now. You are tangible now. I can't promise I won't lose a tiny bit of control." She said worriedly chewing on her lip. I looked at her confused. "You… you've known about me since my birth?" She rolled her eyes. "I see the future Bella, keep up. I practically watched you grow up for the past 17 years." I blanched wondering what she had seen, and my heart beat picked up. "So, you… you know why I had to move here… you… saw?" She sat up and cocked her head to the side looking at me. Finally, she spoke. "I haven't seen anything from you for the past year. I thought… I thought you had died. I've been moping around for the past year, grieving you, grieving the loss of my soulmate." She said sadly. "Then suddenly, 2 weeks ago I got a vision. Two of them actually. You were opening the door for two police officers. I couldn't quite hear what they said, I was too busy staring at you, full of joy that you were actually alive. I saw you collapse into one of their arms and the vision ended. I was immediately hit with another vison of you, here in forks. I admit, I might've squealed. Jasper was sitting next to me and was so overwhelmed with my love and joy he had to go to the kitchen just to put some distance.

Edward was by my side in an instant picking me up and swinging me around in a hug while I cried. Or our version of crying at least. Finally, he set me down, and he said "She's alive!! Oh Ali, I'm so happy for you I can't believe she's coming here after all these years!" The family had gathered around by then and they actually cheered. Except Rosalie, cause she's just a bitch like that." I heard a hiss downstairs and my mouth lifted in a slight smile, imagining the gathering. "We've all waiting nearly 18 years to meet you. The family would listen to me talk about my visions of you. It's like we all have known you your whole life. To answer your initial question though, I haven't a clue why you showed up here."

I sighed deeply, the grief settling heavily in my chest. When I spoke next, it was a choked whisper. "That vision, with the cops." I started steeling myself "they were telling me about my mom and Phil's car crash. A drunk driver. They were telling me they didn't survive." I felt guilt well up inside me recalling the night. I hadn't noticed I was crying until Alice gently wiped my cheeks with the pads of her thumbs. "I was supposed to be with them." I closed my eyes willing the memories away. I breathed in Alice's scent. Alice laid down then and wrapped her arm around my waist, her leg thrown over mine, resting her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her and held her hand with my other one. "I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't realize, I didn't know…" she said sadly. I shook my head, suddenly exhausted. "It's okay Ali." I mumbled kissing her head. "Can we just do questions later? I'm really tired now." She snuggled closer kissing my jaw. "Of course, my sweet Bella, get some sleep."

The full force of the day's events hit me. I was a shape shifter. My cousin was a shapeshifter. I fought the alpha and won. I found my soulmate, who was a future seeing vampire. I sighed again as my eyes fluttered shut. Sleep came easily, but it was not peaceful. In my dream I ran through the woods frantically, the darkness was daunting, no moon visible through the clouds. The only thing I could make out for sure was a paid of red eyes and a whisper of "Soon Isabella, you'll be mine." Before total blackness overcame me.

I awoke slowly, registering the cold arms held securely around me before anything else. I couldn't help but turn into the slight vampire beside me. I buried my face in the crook of her neck and hummed happily giving it a small kiss. "Why hello sleeping beauty." Said Alice softly holding me tighter. My stomach growled loudly then, and she shook with silent laughter. "Time to feed the human, er, wolf I suppose." I smiled and pulled away searching for her eyes. I wasn't disappointed. She held my gaze with her penetrating golden orbs. The love was palpable all around us, I wished to say as much, but it was far too soon to spill my guts to someone I met just over 24 hours ago. Another second passed, and my stomach grumbled unhappily. "Fine, fine." I snapped sitting up fully, rubbing my face. Alice giggled at me hopping out of bed at vampire speed. She darted over to my discarded pants and held them out to me.

I quickly put them on and before I could take a step Alice had scooped me up in her slender arms and I yelped caught off guard as she sped me downstairs depositing me on a barstool. I huffed and crossed my arms. "I have legs you know." She grinned from the seat next to me. "If I had my way, you'd never have to use them." I rolled my eyes and for the first time noticed Esme bustling around the kitchen humming happily. My nose was going insane being surrounded by the various delicious smells coming from her kitchen. "Good afternoon Bella!" Esme practically sang. "I'm so glad I finally have someone to cook for." She said blissfully. "Afternoon?" I blurted confused. Alice answered "Bells its nearly 4 pm. You were exhausted." Esme set two large plates full of food up on the bar.

My mouth watered taking in the four cheeseburgers and another plate of hot dogs. Forgetting my manners, I dug in happy noises escaping me every few minutes. Soon all the food she cooked was gone and I was full. "Esme?" I said contentedly. "Yes, Bella dear." I smirked. "You're going to make me the first fat werewolf in existence. That was fucking delicious." Several laughs rang throughout the house and Esme swatted my arm, but her smile grew. "Language Bella." She chuckled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it though." She wrapped one arm around my shoulders and squeezed lightly before releasing me and resuming her cleanse of the kitchen at inhumane speeds. Suddenly I wasn't sitting anymore, I was in Emmet's huge arms. I shrieked caught off guard. Trying to get away was futile so I sagged and resigned myself to being picked up and thrown around like a rag doll. A loud growling filled the kitchen and I looked to see Alice with black eyes pointed at Emmet. He shivered and set me down before backing up a good 10 feet into the living room.

I smirked and stuck my tongue out at him as Alice wrapped her arms around me protectively. "Come on short stuff I just wanna kick her ass at call of duty." I gasped "You have an Xbox?" Emmet smirked and nodded. I was sold. They were never getting rid of me now. Edward chuckled coming down the stairs flanked by Jasper. "Bella, I'm surprised your soulmate wasn't incentive enough for you to stay with us forever. I'm shocked that it was the Xbox that sealed the deal." Emmet laughed, and I scowled at Edward. He laughed at my expression before pulling jasper down on the couch with him. I glanced at Alice who was giving me puppy dog eyes. I groaned shooting Edward a glare. "Bella, I can't believe you'd stay for the Xbox and not me! I'm withholding my affections." She pouted and tried to move away from me but I gripped her arm and growled under my breath. I scooped her up in my arms and she struggled against me for a few seconds before she gave up with a huff. I smiled down at her lovingly. "You would never be able to withhold your affections Ali-cat. I'm just too irresistible." She scoffed avoiding my gaze "That's- you- ugh that's not true, I so could do it, you- you cocky bastard, let me down." I set her on her feet still holding her against me. "fine," I purred in her ear nipping it lightly and I heard her breath hitch. "Withhold them, however I agree to no such deal." I kissed her neck lightly then, letting my fingers ghost along the hem of her shirt my nails scratching delicately at her exposed skin. Within a second, she had disappeared with a groan.

Emmet, Edward, and Jasper exchanged a devilish grin. "A hundred bucks says she caves before the day ends." said Emmet confidently wagging his eyebrows at me. I giggled settling down in front of his Xbox grabbing a free controller. "two hundred says she wont last 24 hours." Said Jasper, and I detected a hint of his southern accent. "Oh please, it won't be 2 hours. You didn't hear her thoughts just then. I'll bet a hundred bucks on it" I snorted wishing I could read minds.

Emmet and I settled into playing video games. We were tied for successes by the time the sun dropped below the horizon and darkness fell easily over the forest. Owls hooted happily in the distance before Alice made another appearance. She sat 5 feet away on the floor, purposefully not touching me. I grinned setting my controller down, letting Emmet demolish my character." Hello Alice." I said sweetly, an idea forming in my head. Edward, who had been lounging across Jaspers lap reading wuthering heights sat up, grinning at me. I winked. She hummed not looking at me. Without warning I lunged at her. My new speed made sure my plan went flawlessly. I tackled her and pinned her to the floor. Her yell of surprise made me giggle.

Her hair fell into her eyes and she blew it away looking rather adorable. I pooled saliva in my mouth then licked her face from jaw to temple. I pulled back grinning at her. She shrieked bucking beneath me mumbling vicious profanities "Bella what the fuck! You licked me! You're so gross!" With a particularly vicious kick I gasped and jumped up rubbing my shin. In an instant she was gone and just as fast reappeared with a rolled-up newspaper. "Bad dog!" she yelled holding back a smile as she smacked me in the nose with the newspaper." I gaped at her my mouth hanging open as the occupants of the room were clutching their sides laughing hysterically.

Alice herself was doubled over laughing and I couldn't help but melt listening to her laughter. She righted herself grinning at me still shaking with laughter. I pouted fighting my own smile. I shook my head and sat down on the floor, leaning against the couch huffing for dramatic effect. I pulled my knees up wrapping my arms around them and focusing on the screen. The others were still laughing, and I just rolled my eyes. Alice bent down and kissed the top of my head before tugging at my arms, pulling my knees apart, and settling between them leaning against me. I wrapped my arms around her happily, laying my chin on her shoulder. We heard a loud gasp. "I won!" yelled Emmet, noticing our position on the floor. "Pay the fuck up bitches" he said gleefully to Edward and Jasper. From the kitchen we heard Esme yell "Emmet McCarty Cullen, you watch your language before I wash your mouth out with soap." Emmet actually gulped. "Yes ma'am." He mumbled. Edward and Jasper each threw a wad of 20s at Emmet sniggering all the while.

Rosalie came inside covered in grease. She took in our position on the floor pursing her lips. Without a word she trudged upstairs. Not long after Carlisle came home from the hospital. Rosalie came back down sitting on Emmet's lap with a magazine. I sighed, contented, to be surrounded by such incredible people. I never wanted this moment to end. Alice wrapped in my arms, the boys bantering excitedly on the couch playing video games and reading, the smell of food cooking in the kitchen. This was bliss.


End file.
